Memories Of Tanabata
by Resai
Summary: "Perayaan Tanabata tinggal sebentar lagi, apakah kamu sudah menyiapkan permintaan yang akan kau tulis di kertas tanzaku?"
1. When I Thinking About You

**.**

**Memories of Tanabata**

.

Kagerou Project (Mekakucity Actors) © JIN (Shizen no Teki-P)

WARNING! PLOT TWIST ALERT!

.

Memories of Tanabata © Resai

.

* * *

Kamis, 01 Juli 20xx

.

Siang hari seperti biasanya, mereka hanya berdua di kelas spesial itu. Musim panas telah datang dan mereka pun seperti biasa, mengobrol satu sama lain. Terkadang terdengar suara angin yang menerpa pohon di luar kelas mereka. Ditambah suara ribut dari serangga yang bernama _Semi_, membuat suasana di luar kelas semakin gersang dan.. Tentu saja hawa panas yang memasuki celah jendela, membuat keringat keluar dengan derasnya.

Hari pun semakin sore, ketika pelajaran hampir usai. Tak seperti biasanya, Haruka yang awalnya selalu ceria dan agak berisik. Kini terlihat sedang serius berpikir, sampai-sampai berdiam diri di kursinya. Sedangkan Takane pun tampak sibuk mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun pada headphonenya. Entah angin apa yang menerjang, tiba-tiba mata hitam Haruka mengarah kepada sosok Takane yang sedang mengenakan headphone pada telinganya.

* * *

"Takane" Haruka memanggilnya dengan pelan.

"Ya? Kenapa?" jawab Takane malas dia pun mulai melepaskan headphonenya dari telinganya.

"Perayaan _Tanabata_ tinggal sebentar lagi, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan permintaan yang akan kau tulis di kertas _tanzaku_?" tanya laki-laki polos itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hah?! Melakukan hal seperti itu? Bukannya hal itu akan membuang waktu saja?!" Ketus Takane sambil meringis.

Haruka yang mendengarnya pun, tidak berpikiran seperti itu.

"Tapi.. bukannya menyenangkan ya? Menuliskan beberapa harapan pada secarik kertas, dan berdoa agar harapan kita terkabul?"

"Kekanakan sekali, dari dulu aku tidak suka merayakan Festival _Tanabata_, merepotkan saja." Ujarnya sambil bergegas memakai headphonenya kembali.

"Um.. Bagaimana.. kalau kita membuatnya Takane?" ujar Haruka sambil tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"A..Ap..Apa?! Ka..kau? Ingin membuat keinginan di kertas _tanzaku_?" Takane pun, mengucapkan kalimatnya sambil terbata-bata.

"Uum.. Mungkin juga..bagaimana kalau kita membuat Festival _Tanabata_ kita sendiri? Di kelas ini? Kita bertiga, uum bersama Sensei? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Haruka kembali bertanya pada Takane.

Lontaran kata-kata Haruka tadi, nampaknya tidak bisa membuat Takane menolak permintaan laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi, serta berparas manis nan polos itu.

Takane merasakan hal yang tak wajar dengan keinginan Haruka. Akhirnya ia pun tersadar bahwa suhu panas tubuhnya, sedang berkumpul ria di pipinya. Menyerang serentak, dan menyatakan bahwa Takane telah kalah dalam menolak permintaan Haruka.

"M-mungkin akan sedikit menyenangkan.." Jawab Takane mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah tembok, menahan malu.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita lakukan, Takane! Tanggal 7 Juli! Ya! Pasti sangat menyenangkan merayakan berdua denganmu! Dan bersama sensei! Ah, aku tidak sabar menantikannya!"

Haruka pun tersenyum dengan riang, dia mulai membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan di festival _Tanabata_ yang akan dibuatnya. Dan Takane pun sudah kembali tenang seperti biasanya. Dengan wajah yang tampak, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia pun mulai berbicara kembali pada Haruka.

"Haruka, kenapa kau sangat ingin merayakan _Tanabata_ bersama aku dan sensei? Bukankah kau seharusnya merayakannya bersama keluargamu? Atau orang terdekatmu?" Takane pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Haruka.

Haruka berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Eh? Takane kan orang terdekatku! Sepertinya tak akan ada masalah jika aku merayakannya bersamamu! Jadi..kupikir kita harus berbagi kesenangan pada festival ini! Ya kan?! Hehehe!"

Takane pun memilih untuk memalingkan wajah dan hanya terdiam.

"Oh iya Takane, pada perayaan nanti..Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" ujar Haruka penuh harap.

"Geez, apa itu permintaan aneh lagi kah? Kalau iya, jangan pernah berharap aku akan melakukannya," tegas Takane sambil menaikan dahinya.

"Bolehkah aku memintamu.. Untuk.. Uum..memakai _Yukata_? Mungkin kau akan terlihat berbeda dari biasanya!" Haruka pun kembali tersenyum setelah mengucapkan hal yang diinginkannya. Dan tampaknya berharap penuh pada jawaban yang akan diberikan Takane.

Takane pun terdiam membeku.

"HAH!? Ha- Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin kulakukan dasar bodoh!" sambil meneriakan amarahnya Takane pun memukul pelan kepala Haruka.

"S-sakit..Eeh?! Kenapa?! Bukannya itu bagus? Menurutku itu akan membuatmu lebih manis Takane.." matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, begitu.. Jadi maksudmu aku tidak manis?" Yap, Haruka membuat aura di sekitar Takane berubah menjadi hitam kelam dan berkobar seperti api.

"Bu..bukan seperti itu maksudku! Takane!" tegas Haruka.

"Kupikir karena ini perayaan tanabata semua perempuan harus memakai yukata, jadi..ini.. Bukan..eto.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu soal kau akan lebih manis atau tidak.. Jadi maaf kalau aku telah membuatmu salah paham.. Kau tau Takane.. Penampilan mu yang biasa seperti ini juga sudah memperlihatkan kepribadian aslimu yang menyenangkan dan ceria.. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenakan _yukata_ saat perayaan nanti.. Ta-tapi jika kau tidak menginginkannya aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya.. Jadi..jangan marah terhadapku, kumohon aku tidak mau kau membenciku.. uu..uuh" air matanya pun mulai keluar dari mata hitam laki-laki berpostur tinggi tersebut itu.

"EH?! EEE?! OI! Ya! Aku mengerti, sudah jangan menangis, okay?! Aku memaafkanmu kok! E-eto..aku.. aku tidak janji akan mengenakannya atau tidak.. Tapi ku usahakan untuk memakainya.. Jadi.." Takane menjawab semata-mata, agar Haruka tak menangis.

Terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan Takane, Haruka mulai menyeka air mata yang akan keluar dan berusaha bersemangat."Benarkah?! Baiklah aku tidak akan menangis! Maafkan aku ya, Takane!" Haruka pun kembali tersenyum.

"Ya..yaah begitulah.. haha" jawab Takane dengan lesu dan senyum memaksa. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya. Sedangkan Haruka hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Takane, musim panas kali ini! Mari kita rayakan dengan gembira ya?" senyumannya yang lebar dan manis itu. Membuat Takane yang mau memakai headphone untuk mendengarkan kembali lagu kesukaannya, geram dan mencubit pipi Haruka dengan keras.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan lagu ku ini!"

"Aa- Aduh.. Maaf, lepaskan.. kumohon Takane!"

"Cih!" Takane pun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Haruka yang telah memerah.

Suara-suara bel mulai bergema di segela penjuru sekolah, pertanda telah usainya segala aktivitas dalam sekolah. Suara langkah kaki dan pintu kelas yang mulai menutup pun mulai terdengar.

"Lebih baik kita segera bergegas pulang, hari sudah sore.. Lagipula Sensei ada rapat hari ini, kita tidak bisa menghubunginya untuk membicarakan hal ini." Ujar Takane sambil bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau benar..besok kita bicarakan hal ini pada sensei ya?"

Takane hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu Haruka pun mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya juga. Takane yang sudah selesai mengemasi barangnya hanya terdiam. Ia pun menunggu Haruka selesai memasukan semua barang miliknya, ke dalam tas mungil yang berada pada meja itu. Tampak sebuah buku bergambar berharganya, telah masuk ke dalam tasnya. Tak lama kemudian, Haruka pun telah siap untuk pulang, mereka bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas penuh kenangan tersebut. Langkah demi langkah kaki mereka, mulai menjauhi gedung sekolah.

Sambil menatap sore hari awal musim panas itu. Mereka pun melihat burung-burung merpati putih mengepakkan sayapnya, dan tampak menghiasi angkasa yang membentang luas berwarna oranye bercampur keemasan dengan indahnya. Yang perlahan memudar hingga berwarna ungu kehitaman. Ya.. Mereka berdua tampak memiliki kesibukan masing-masing.. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu. Kenangan yang akan mereka ukir ini tampaknya mulai terlukiskan dengan indahnya..

Hingga

.

.

**_Hari Itu_**

.

.

datang.

* * *

**Takane's POV**

_Cih, aku bosan, dan apa-apaan ini! Tidak seperti biasanya si bodoh itu terdiam seperti ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan sih?! Setidaknya jika kau kebingungan berbicaralah kepadaku, bodoh. _Aku pun menggumam lagi dalam hati.

_Aku.. ingin pulang saja rasanya.._

"Takane"

_Apa-apaan si bodoh ini, tampaknya dia bisa membaca pikiranku sehingga dia mengajakku untuk mengobrol. Ah terserahlah.._

"Ya? Kenapa?" jawabku malas.

"Perayaan _Tanabata_ tinggal sebentar lagi, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan permintaan yang akan kau tulis di kertas tanzaku?"

_Hah?! Dia bodoh kah!? Eh, tunggu.. Memang sedari awal dia sudah bodoh sih.. Tapi untuk apa menanyakan tentang kertas harapan, yang hanya di tuliskan tanpa mengetahui hasilnya akan terwujud atau tidak.. Kekanakan sekali._

"Hah?! Melakukan hal seperti itu? Bukannya hal itu akan membuang waktu saja?!" Aku pun mejawab pertanyaannya yang bodoh itu.

_Eh tunggu sepertinya aku salah berkata.. Ah biarkan sajalah.. Lagi pula dia tidak akan menyinggungnya._

"Tapi.. bukannya menyenangkan ya? Menuliskan beberapa harapan pada secarik kertas, dan berdoa agar harapan kita terkabul?"

_B-O-D-O-H. Apa dia pikir, kertas warna-warni itu akan mengabulkan harapannya? Sebodoh apa sih orang ini?!_

"Kekanakan sekali. Dari dulu aku tidak suka merayakan Festival _Tanabata_, merepotkan saja." Ketusku.. Aku pun mulai menggenggam headphoneku dan akan memakainya kembali.

"Um.. Bagaimana.. kalau kita membuatnya Takane?"

"A..Ap.. Apa?! Ka..kau? Ingin membuat keinginan di kertas _tanzaku_?" tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar, tanpa aba-aba dari diriku..

_Ada apa sih aku ini.. Lebih baik aku berhenti berbicara seperti biasa. Bodoh sekali aku!_

"Uum.. Mungkin juga.. bagaimana kalau kita membuat Festival _Tanabata_ kita sendiri? Di kelas ini? Kita bertiga, uum bersama Sensei? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

_Ah.. Tidak.. Wajahnya.. Wajah bodoh itu.. gawat wajahku memanas… ARGH!_

"M- mungkin akan sedikit menyenangkan.."

_APA YANG TELAH KUKATAKAN AKU BODOH SEKALI SIH!? Gawat gawat gawaaat! Aku.. ah sial.. pasti dia akan.. Aku pun membalikkan wajahku dan mulai melihat wajah si Bodoh itu. Benar saja! Dengan wajah polosnya itu, dia tersenyum manis. Dan tanpa merasa bersalah seperti biasa._

"Baiklah! Ayo kita lakukan, Takane! Tanggal 7 Juli! Ya! Pasti sangat menyenangkan merayakan berdua denganmu! Dan bersama sensei! Ah, aku tidak sabar menantikannya!"

_Si—Siaaaaaal!.. Senyuman itu..TAHAN TAKANE TAHAN! JANGAN BIARKAN KAU TERLIHAT LEBIH BODOH DARI INI. Um.. mungkin sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan?! Baiklah._

"Haruka, kenapa kau sangat ingin merayakan _Tanabata_ bersama aku dan sensei? Bukankah kau seharusnya merayakannya bersama keluargamu? Atau orang terdekatmu?" aku pun bertanya hal itu terhadap Haruka..

_TUNGGU. Bukannya ini malah masih membicarakan topik yang sama?! AH. SIAL. Seorang Takane Enomoto telah membuat lubang kuburnya sendiri.. Ah… Sial..Bodohnya aku._

"Eh? Takane kan orang terdekatku! Sepertinya tak akan ada masalah jika aku merayakannya bersamamu! Jadi..kupikir kita harus berbagi kesenangan pada festival ini! Ya kan?! Hehehe!"

Aku pun terdiam.

_Aa-apa? a..aku kan sangat kasar terhadapnya.. ba.. bagaimana bisa dia menganggapku orang terdekat baginya.. a..aku tak mengerti! Gawat apa-apaan jantung ini, wajahku juga.. AAAAH TIDAK! Akupun menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku dan segera memalingkan pandangan ke arah sudut kelas._

"Oh iya Takane, pada perayaan nanti.. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

_Haah.. Mau dia apa sih?! Sudah mempermalukanku dan dia masih ingin mempermainkanku? Tidak. Takane sebaiknya kau berpikir lebih positif okay? Baiklah._

"Geez, apa itu permintaan aneh lagi kah? Kalau iya, jangan pernah berharap aku akan melakukannya"

_Aku pun mulai menyerah dengan hal ini, entah apa yang mengontrol tubuhku saat ini. Yang jelas aku sudah tak mengerti lagi!_

"Bolehkah aku memintamu.. Untuk.. Uum.. memakai _Yukata_? Mungkin kau akan terlihat berbeda dari biasanya!"

_Aku pun kembali terdiam, tubuh ku seakan mati rasa.._

_Yukata?! Tidak, terakhir kali aku menngenakannya bahkan aku harus bertempur bersama Nenek. Pakaian itu? Rok panjang yang mengganggu itu.. Ikat rambut yang aneh itu juga.. Aku harus memakainya.. LAGI?!_

"HAH!? Ha- Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin kulakukan dasar bodoh!" _sambil meneriakan amarahku, tanpa sadar aku memukul pelan kepala laki-laki yang duduk di sampingku itu.. Karena kurasa dia benar-benar cukup bodoh, sehingga kurasa aku harus memukulnya._

"S-sakit..Eeh?! Kenapa?! Bukannya itu bagus? Menurutku itu akan membuatmu lebih manis Takane.."

_Orang ini.. Dia.. Dia.._

"Oh, begitu.. Jadi maksudmu aku tidak manis?" jawabku, kurasa aku marah.. Mungkin..

"Bu..bukan seperti itu maksudku! Takane!"

_Jadi.. apa maumu? Apa maksudmu? Kau membuatku bingung dengan pembicaraan kita hari ini?! Ah.. aku tak mengerti._

"Kupikir karena ini perayaan tanabata semua perempuan harus memakai yukata, jadi.. ini.. Bukan.. eto.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu soal kau akan lebih manis atau tidak.. Jadi maaf kalau aku telah membuatmu salah paham.. Kau tau Takane.. Penampilan mu yang biasa seperti ini, juga sudah memperlihatkan kepribadian aslimu yang menyenangkan dan ceria.. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenakan _yukata_ saat perayaan nanti.. Ta.. tapi jika kau tidak menginginkannya aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya.. Jadi.. jangan marah terhadapku, kumohon aku tidak mau kau membenciku.. uu..uuh"

_HAH?! Woi! Yang semestinya menangis di sini itu aku! Aduh.. gawat apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aah.. sial sial sial….!_

"EH! EEE?! OI! Ya! Aku mengerti, sudah jangan menangis okay? Aku memaafkanmu kok! E-eto.. aku.. aku tidak janji akan mengenakannya atau tidak.. Tapi ku usahakan untuk memakainya.. Jadi.."

_Aku pun berkata demikian agar dia tidak menangis.. Hah? Aku berkata hal bodoh itu lagi—tapi kurasa.. tak ada salahnya sih, mencoba memakainya lagi.._

"Benarkah?! Baiklah aku tidak akan menangis! Maaf kan aku yaa!"

"Ya.. yaah begitulah.. haha," jawabku dengan lesu.

_Hancurlah hari ini.. Keluhku dengan senyum memaksa.. Lagipula ada apa dengan diriku ini?! Apa arti debaran jantung ini, aku terlihat sangat menjijikan._

Aku pun mulai memasang headphone ku kembali, mungkin dengan sedikit alunan lagu dapat mebuatku kembali tenang.

"Takane, musim panas kali ini! Mari kita rayakan dengan gembira ya?"

_Bisakah kau tak memperlihatkan senyuman itu lagi!_

AKU GERAM. Aku pun mencubit pipinya dengan tanganku.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan lagu ku ini!"

"Aa- Aduh.. Maaf, lepaskan.. kumohon Takane!"

"Cih!"

Aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari pipi Haruka.. dan aku pun sedikit menggumam dalam hati..

_Apakah aku gembira? Entahlah.._

Aku pun mulai mendengar suara bel sekolah yang telah menggema..

Akhirnya aku bisa segera pulang..

"Lebih baik kita segera bergegas pulang, hari sudah sore.. Lagipula Sensei ada rapat hari ini. Kita tidak bisa menghubunginya untuk membicarakan hal ini." Aku pun mulai membereskan barang-barang milikku tanpa melihat wajah si bodoh itu.

"Kau benar.. besok kita bicarakan hal ini pada sensei ya?" dia pun kembali memasang senyumannya.

_D-dia.. ini.._

**_「_****_Kau.._**

**_._**

**_benar-benar_**

**_._**

**_orang aneh_****_」_**

_gumamku dalam hati._

* * *

Author's Note:

* Semi: Sejenis serangga semacam jangkrik yang berbunyi pada saat musim panas.

* Perayaan Tanabata: Merupakan perayaan musim panas masyarakat di Jepang yang biasanya dirayakan selama beberapa hari. Mulai dari tanggal 7 Juli hingga 8 Agustus.

* Tanzaku: Kertas warna-warni yang biasa di pakai orang Jepang untuk menuliskan harapan yang di inginkan pada perayaan Tanabata dan Obon. Biasanya kertas ini di gantungkan pada pohon Bambu yang dikenal dengan nama "Sasa"

* Yukata: Adalah jenis kimono yang dibuat dari bahan kain katun tipis tanpa pelapis. Biasanya digunakan pada saat kesempatan santai di musim panas.

* * *

Ah.. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa di publish lagi. Waktu itu sempat di publish,tapi karena ada suatu hal(?) jadi di hapus dan di posting ulang.. Entah chapter 2 kapan bisa di update, karena saya sendiri banyak tugas menumpuk sana-sini. Yah semoga kalian menikmati chapter 1 ini deh ^O^)/

Silahkan tinggalkan review apabila ada kekurangan dalam cerita saya (^^)/


	2. Nightfall In That Day

..

.

Summary: "AP.. APA?! PERGI BELANJA?! BERDUA DENGAN SI BODOH INI?!" (Takane to Kenjirou-sensei)

.

..

**Memories of Tanabata**

.

Kagerou Project (Mekakucity Actors) © JIN (Shizen no Teki-P)

WARNING! PLOT TWIST ALERT!

.

Memories of Tanabata © Resai

.

.

* * *

Jumat, 02 Juli 20xx

.

_"Chirp.. Chirp.."_

.

.

Suara burung-burung kecil yang memekakan telinga mulai bersautan.. Ditambah lagi dengingan serangga musim panas yang semakin membuat suasana di luar sekolah ramai. Siang hari ini.. mereka bertiga dalam ruangan kelas spesial itu tampak membicarakan sesuatu.. Samar-samar terlihat paras perempuan yang nampaknya sedang berbicara. Dengan wajah bosannya, gadis itu pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya terhadap Kenjirou-sensei.

"Jadi.. begitulah sensei! Haruka memintaku menjelaskan tentang rencananya, untuk membuat festival tanabata di kelas kita ini.. Apa kau setuju?" Aku-pun menyandarkan pundakku ke kursi yang ku duduki dari tadi..

_Rasanya aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk pembicaraan tak penting ini. Harapanku tinggal satu. Semoga sensei tak menyetujuinya. Agar aku bisa tidur selama musim panas di rumah, sambil bermain game yang belum kuselesaikan.. Geez apa-apaan sih ide si bodoh ini, aku tak peduli apa harapannya pada kertas warna-warni itu, yang jelas aku tidak mau mengikuti kemauannya. Apapun alasannya!_

"Baiklah. Kurasa.. jika keinginan kalian pada kertas tanzaku akan terwujud, kenapa kita tidak melakukannya saja? Aku setuju, oleh karena itu tunggu sampai besok. Aku akan mencari sedikit dana untuk kalian! Serahkan saja kepadaku! Hahaha! Bagus sekali! Semangat masa muda kalian ini, benar-benar membuatku bangga!"ujar guru bodohku itu sambil tertawa.

Aku pun tercengang dengan ucapan guruku yang bodoh itu.

_HAH?! Ini bohong kan?!_

"HORE! Takane! Kita bisa melakukannya kan?! Baiklah! Aku sangat menantikannya! Ayo berjuang Takane!"

"Hah? HAAAH?! Tu.. Tunggu! Sensei apa kau yakin dengan dana yang akan kau dapatkan?! Ini bahkan tak mudah seperti menyiapkan stand menembak, seperti pada saat festival sekolah tahun kemarin?! La-Lagipula aku tidak punya pengalaman tentang tanzaku, atau festival lainnya jadi…"

_Sial, apa yang harus kukatakan?! Aku tak punya alasan yang bagus untuk menolak hal seperti ini. Masa iya aku harus berkata "Eto.. Ano.. Ada sebuah game yang harus kuselesaikan hingga akhir liburan musim panas, jadi aku tak bisa membantu kalian.. hahaha_"_ seperti itu?! Bisa-bisa aku akan terkena tinju guruku yang bodoh ini.._

_SIAAAL!_

"Takane aku akan membantumu menyiapkan segalanya kok, E..etoo aku juga kan yang meminta kepadamu untuk membuat festival ini, jadi aku akan membantu semampuku.. Meskipun aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.. Jadi..Anoo.."

"Jadi?Apakah kau akan menolak persetujuan gurumu yang telah meluluskanmu pada beberapa mata pelajaran mu, yang merah?Apa kau mau aku tidak meluluskanmu lagi pada ujian esok,_ Ene-chan?"_

_MATI AKU._

"YA! Ba..Baiklah.. Akan ku lakukan.. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak kalian inginkan.. Karena aku belum pernah mendirikan pohon tanzaku atau apalah itu.."

"Aku mengerti! Akhirnya aku merayakan festival seperti ini bersama Takane.. Aku.. senang sekali.." ucap si Bodoh itu sambil tersenyum.

"Eh..Ya.. Mungkin ini.. Akan sedikit menyenangkan"

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengalah.. _Kenapa aku tak bisa menolaknya seperti biasanya?_ Sambil termenung dengan pikiranku yang kacau, aku berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatku senang.. Tapi entah kenapa.. Selalu senyuman si bodoh itu yang menghantui pikiranku!

_AAAAAH!? SIAAAL!_

"Kalau begitu setelah aku memberikan dana kepada kalian, kalian harus segera membeli perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan! Secepatnya! Karena jika kalian tidak membeli barang tersebut, aku tidak akan menanggung jika barang yang kalian butuhkan sudah habis! Pastikan hari Sabtu ini kalian berangkat untuk pergi belanja. Kalian mengerti?" _Sensei_ pun merapikan buku-buku miliknya dan bergegas pergi dari kelas kami.

"Okay Sensei~!"_ Ucap si bodoh dengan bangga._

_Sepertinya.. Aku mendengar sesuatu yang mengganjal.. Tadi sensei bilang hari Sabtu? Benar kan? Tung..Tunggu , itu berarti.. HARI SABTU BERHARGA KU AKAN LENYAP!?_

"Bagaimana Takane? Hari sabtu nanti? Apa kau ada waktu?" Tanya si bodoh itu dengan mata berbinarnya..

_Aah.. Aku kalah telak.. Aku menyerah.._

"Ya.. Kurasa ada.. Hahaha.."_ Aku berusaha senyum walaupun aku tak ingin melakukan ini.. Ada apa dengan ku? Sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku ini benar-benar terasa menjijikan.._

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di depan Stasiun? Apa kau bisa?"

"Terserah kau sajalah"

.

* * *

Sabtu, 03 Juli 20xx

.

Pagi hari sabtu itu, matahari terasa menyengat hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tampak berdiri seorang perempuan berkuncir dua, sedang menunggu sesuatu. Gadis itu mengenakan jaket berwarna biru tua, dan dia pun mulai memperhatikan jam tangan yang dikenakannya.

_Geez, lama sekali.. Apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu? Ini sudah lewat 5 menit dari waktu yang di janjikan.. Jangan-jangan dia tersesat? Terserahlah. Yang terpenting aku hanya akan menemaninya hari ini. Itu saja. Lagipula kenapa hari ini panas sekali sih?_

Dari kejauhan tampak seseorang sedang berlari sambil melambaikan tangan, laki-laki itu memakai jaket warna hijau dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya. Dengan nafas yang tak karuan, dia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Maaf! Aku terlambat! Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

_Ap?! Apa? Dia tetap tersenyum meskipun sudah basah kuyup dengan keringat itu? Ba.. Bagaimana bisa?!_

"Ti-Tidak, yah tapi aku memang sedikit menunggu sih.. Tapi tak apa-apa" jawabku sebisanya.

_Setidaknya sekalah keringatmu itu.. Kau tampak berantakan.. _Ucapku dalam hati, akupun mengeluarkan saputangan yang kumiliki dan kuberikan kepadanya.

"Ini, sekalah keringatmu itu, kau terlihat lelah"

"Ah.. Terima kasih Takane!" jawabnya sambil mengambil saputangan yang kuberikan.

"Lagipula kenapa kau bisa terlambat seperti ini? Tidak seperti biasanya, saat pergi ke sekolah pun kau tak pernah datang terlambat"

"Etoo.. Tadi di perjalanan ke sini aku melihat seekor kucing putih dengan bulu lebat!"

"Lalu?"

"Dan kucing itu ada di atas pohon di taman, kurasa dia tak bisa turun dari atas sana. Jadi aku memanjat pohon itu dan menurunkannya. Setelah ku gendong, dan ku bawa turun kucing itu dari pohon. Kucing itu tidak mau melepaskanku, jadi aku bermain bersamanya sebentar di taman hehehe"

_Dia ini.. Aku tak mengerti apa saja yang ada di dalam kepalanya, selain makanan, menggambar, dan binatang kecil yang lucu.._

"HAH? Kenapa kau tak biarkan saja kucing itu?"tanyaku lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah kata _sensei_ kita harus berbuat baik selama masih hidup?" jawabnya.

_Ah baiklah aku kalah lagi! Geez.._

"Ah.. Sudahlah lupakan, lebih baik ayo kita berangkat"

"Baiklah! Kemana kita akan pergi Takane?"

"Kemana? Ya sudah pasti ke toko perlengkapan kan?!"

"Maaf, aku lupa hehehe"

_Kau ini, jika hidungmu tak menempel pada wajahpun.. kau pasti lupa bernapas_. Keluhku dalam hati sambil terus berjalan.

* * *

Mereka telah sampai pada Departement Store dan langsung memasuki sebuah toko. Belum lama merka masuk, Haruka sudah terlihat heboh sendiri.

"Takane! Takane! Coba lihat ini! Ini lucu kan?"

"Haruka! Diamlah! Kita tidak boleh berisik di sini!"

"Ah kau benar! Maaf! Tapi Takane bisakah kita membeli ini juga? Pita ini lucu untuk hiasan_ pohon tanzaku _kita_"_

"Terserah kau saja"

"Takane apa kau marah terhadapku?"

"Tidak.. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak bukan itu.. Etoo.. Bagaimana ya.. Kurasa aku sulit menjelaskannya"

"He.. mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, apa segini sudah cukup? Kalau sudah bagaimana kalau kita segera pulang?"

"Eh.. Ya, mungkin sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang"

Mereka pun melewati beberapa almari yang tersusun rapi pada toko tersebut, sebelum menuju kasir. Tiba-tiba Haruka berhenti di sebuah almari perhiasan yang berisi ikat rambut, serta jepitan khusus anak perempuan. Matanya yang hitam pun, tertuju pada salah satu hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga berwarna biru muda. Hiasan rambut biru itu berhiaskan Batu _Swarovski_ yang berkilauan dengan indahnya.

Takane yang sedari tadi jalan terlebih dahulu pun menoleh ke belakang, untuk memastikan Haruka masih mengikutinya atau tidak. Melihat Haruka berhenti, Takane pun berbalik arah dan menuju ke arah Haruka untuk memarahinya.

_Apa sih yang dipikirkan si bodoh ini?! Bisakah dia memfokuskan pada satu pekerjaan yang telah diberikan padanya! Menyebalkan!_ Akupun kembali menghampirinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus segera pu.."

"Kurasa hiasan rambut ini cocok untukmu.. Takane"

"Hah? Apa maksud-."

Belum selesai Takane berbicara, tangan Haruka sudah memasangkan hiasan rambut yang indah itu pada rambut Takane.

"Benar, kau terlihat manis."Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa..

Kurasa wajahku mulai memanas kembali._˹Apa sih yang dipikirkan si bodoh ini?˼_ Hanya kata-kata inilah yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku..

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisakah kita membeli hiasan rambut ini? Jika uangnya tak cukup, biarkan aku yang membayarnya."

"TIDAK! Ap- apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau bodoh? Aku tak akan memakai hiasan ini!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya kepadamu! Cepatlah kita harus pulang sekarang!"

Takane melepaskan hiasan rambut itu dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula.. Dia pun bergegas pergi sambil menarik Haruka.

"Ta—tapi-Tunggu Takane!"

Dengan wajah sedih Haruka pergi dari tempat itu menuju kasir. Lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan toko itu dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah taman. Takane pun melepas lelahnya dengan duduk pada sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon yang menjulang tinggi di sudut taman itu.

"Haaah.. Panas sekali.. Aku tak tahan lagi!" keluhku dengan lantang. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya! Apa-apaan hari ini! Benar-benar aneh! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti lagi!

"Ah eto—Aku akan membeli minuman, tunggu sebentar ya Takane!

Dia pun berlari ke salah satu _vending machine_ pada sudut taman. Dan seperti biasa dia pun kebingungan cara memakai mesin itu.

"Geez—" aku pun menghampiri si bodoh itu, walau sebenarnya aku malas.. Tapi panas menyengat ini membuatku risau, dan kebetulan aku juga merasa haus, tak ada salahnya aku mencoba membantunya.

"Memangnya kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku. Aku pun mulai mengambil dompet yang berada dalam kantung jaketku.

"Eeh.. Etoo.. Eum.. apa kau bisa memberikan ku rekomendasi minuman yang cocok?" Tanyanya sambil menggaruk kecil kepalanya.

"Tidak."

Aku pun mulai memasukkan beberapa uang koin dan menekan beberapa tombol hingga _Oolong Tea_ yang ku pilih keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Eh.. Takane apa yang kau minum itu?"

"Racun."Jawabku, sambil terus meminum.

"HA!? MUNTAHKAN ITU TAKANE! CEPATLAH!"

"Pfft,,ha… Ahahaha kau bodoh sekali ya?! Tentu saja aku tak meminum racun! Kau itu sebodoh apa sih?" ujarku sambil tertawa.. Ya kurasa dia terlalu polos hingga dia melakukan hal yang mungkin tak akan dipercayai orang lain.

"Ha.. Habisnya kau bilang itu racun, jadi.. Aku-"

" Aku membeli Oolong Tea.. Karena kurasa minuman ini yang paling cocok untukku."

"Oolong? Boleh aku mencobanya Takane?"

"Tidak. Beli saja sendiri sana."_ Aku pun menolak permintaannya.. Enak saja, kau pikir oolong tea ini murah.. begitu pikirku._

"Eeeh?! Um.. Baiklah.."

"Etoo, Takane.. Bagaimana cara memilih minuman pada mesin ini?"

_˹Bodooh˼. Hanya itu kata yang terpikirkan olehku.. Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi.. Lebih cepat kalau aku membantunya kan?_

"Kemarikan uang mu"

"Ini"

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Um.. Aku mau yang sama seperti milikmu!"

"Ini"

"Terima kasih, Takane!"

"Iya iya"

_Gluk.. gluk.._

"Takane! Minuman ini sangat enak?! Apa ada minuman teh seperti ini?!"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tak pernah minum teh ini?"

"Belum kok, ini untuk pertama kalinya!"

"Memangnya selama ini kau minum teh apa sih?! Sampai-sampai kau tak tau Oolong Teh?!"

"Etoo.. karena tubuhku yang rentan terhadap penyakit ini.. Dokter menyarankanku untuk tidak meminum teh selain teh hijau.. Jadi ini pertama kalinya untukku meminum jenis teh lain, selain teh hijau"

"Hah?! Jangan-jangan kau tak pernah tau soda atau minuman lainnya?!"_ Aku pun tercengang mendengar perkataannya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat manusia yang merasa asing dengan softdrink._

_"So..da? Aku hanya tau air mineral, teh hijau, dan susu saja.."_

"Kau ini.. Sebegitu parahnya kah penyakit mu itu?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah..Aku juga tak pernah menginginkan terlahir dengan tubuh lemah dan berpenyakit seperti ini.. Sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar dulu, aku selalu ingin. Sesekali bisa tertawa bersama teman-temanku yang lain.. Bermain.. Bercanda.. Tapi, karena penyakit ini bisa membuatku pingsan dimana saja.. Hal ini yang membuatku.. tak bisa berkenalan dengan seseorang, atau apapun itu.. Makanya ketika aku mulai masuk SMU, aku sangat ingin menjadi lebih kuat dan memiliki banyak teman.. Tapi.. Tak bisa kulakukan dengan mudah ya hahaha.. Tetap saja tubuhku selalu lemah dan ceroboh.."

_Kenapa.. Kenapa kau menceritakan hal menyakitkan itu padaku.. Di tempat ini, dan kau menceritakan itu semua... Dengan.. Senyuman? Apakah kau tak tau betapa menyakitkannya menanggung beban berat itu sendirian.._

"Oh ya.. Karena waktu aku kecil aku sering masuk rumah sakit, jadi aku mulai belajar menggambar, menggambar apa yang akan kulakukan di masa depan! Mungkin dengan sebuah gambaran yang kubuat, aku bisa terus bersemangat menjalani hidup dengan tubuh lemah ini! Walaupun aku tak tau sampai kapan tubuh ini akan bertahan. . Aku ini aneh ya? Hehehe"

"Kalau Kau.. Kau.. pasti bisa menjalaninya.. Pasti."

"Kau benar"

"Berjuanglah melakukan yang terbaik, kau bisa bertahan dan sembuh dari penyakit ini. Yaah itu hanya masukanku saja sih.."

_Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini.. Ya, mungkin ini perkembangan yang cukup pesat bagi diriku, untuk peduli terhadap orang lain._

"Terima kasih, Takane" jawab Haruka sambil tersenyum.

_Sudah cukup jagan berikan aku senyuman itu lagi.. Sudah cukup aku tak ingin melihat kau memaksakan sesuatu yang berlebihan Haruka.._

"Yosh! Kurasa istirahat kita sudah cukup, ayo kita pergi ke sekolah.. Mungkin Kenjirou-sensei sudah menunggu kita."

"Baik"

Mereka pun kembali menyusuri jalan setapak dengan seksama. Tujuan mereka tak lain adalah sekolah mereka sendiri. Meskipun hari ini sekolah libur, mereka telah berjanji pada guru mereka untuk datang.

_Apa yang terjadi sih. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya secara langsung. Kenapa sih dengan diriku ini?! Argh! Tapi melihatnya dari sisi ini.. Membuatku bisa melihat.. Pundak yang menanggung rasa kesepian itu selama bertahun-tahun..Sendirian, tak memiliki teman, dengan kondisi yang tak memungkinkan dia berusaha tetap tersenyum..Sedangkan aku..Aku yang sehat ini malah menyia-nyiakan semua keadaan ini. Aku wanita yang rendah. Haruka.. Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk membuatmu selalu tersenyum.. Akan kulakukan semampuku.._

Sambil berjalan Takane memandangi punggung Haruka dari belakang. Tak lama gerbang sekolah mulai terlihat. Mereka berdua pun segera masuk dan pergi ke kelas. Tampak Kenjirou-sensei yang sedang menunggu mereka. Mereka pun memberikan hasil barang-barang yang dibeli dan bergegas pulang.

"Ini sudah semua?" tanya sensei.

"Iya sensei sudah semua, urusan dekorasi ruangan ku serahkan pada Sensei ya. Lalu soal pohon bambu yang Sensei pesankan bagaimana?"

"Serahkan padaku! Kalian bisa mengandalkan ku!"

"Soal dekorasi pohon biarkan aku dan Haruka saja yang mengerjakannya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya"

* * *

Mereka berdua-pun kembali pulang bersama.. Pukul menunjukkan 15.30 yang menandakan hari mulai sore. Tiba-tiba Haruka berhenti berjalan, hal itu membuat Takane menabraknya secara tak sengaja.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau berhenti tiba-tiba!"

"Takane apa bisa kita pergi sebentar lagi?"

"Haah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan tempat yang indah kepada mu"

"Tempat indah? Apa maksudmu sih?"

Haruka-pun menggenggam tangan Takane dengan erat dan menariknya.

"He. EH?! Huwaa.."

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?! Kau ingin membawaku kemana?!"

Haruka hanya terdiam, sambil terus menggenggam tangan Takane. Ia terus berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat, dia tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang telah menemukan suatu benda yang bagus. Dan ingin segera menunjukkan sesuatu itu pada orang berharganya.

_Mau kemana sih si bodoh ini. Tempat indah apa yang dimaksudkannya? Eh? Wajahnya.. di-dia tersenyum? Kenapa.. Kalau begini.. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu lagi.. bodoh! Dan kenapa wajahku terasa panas.. Aaah! Memalukan! Apa sih yang terjadi?! Jantungku juga berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya!_

Melewati pepohonan rimbun di hutan kota itu, membuat Takane jengkel, ia hendak memarahi Haruka.. Namun tiba-tiba Haruka berlari kecil, sehingga mau tak mau Takane menyamakan langkah kakinya. Dan lagi-lagi Haruka berhenti mendadak. Tanpa melihat sekelilingnya Takane ingin melepaskan amarahnya.

"Haah.. haah.." Takane terengah-engah.

"Kita ini dima- Eh?! Tempat apa ini?!"

Hamparan berbagai jenis bunga tersebar bagaikan samudra yang luas. Warna-warni indah bunga dengan sinar senja yang menyembul. Membuat seluruh bunga di taman luas itu berkilauan dengan indahnya. Takane pun tercengang. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat berbagai jenis bunga dengan indahnya.

"I..Ini.. Bukit bunga..?! Bagaimana bisa!?" Ujarku tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang terhampar.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku, sewaktu kecil.. Mendiang Ibuku mengajakku ke sini.. Dia bilang ˹_Jika tak ada yang mengerti tentang dirimu, serta mengabaikan dirimu. Datanglah ke tempat ini. Tempat ini akan mengajarkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin ada di tempat lain.˼_ Tak lama kemudian diapun meninggalkanku dan ayah. Lalu ayah melarangku untuk datang ke tempat ini lagi, karena takut mengingatkanku pada Ibu yang dapat menyebabkan penyakit ku kambuh.. Tapi memang dasarnya aku menyukai tempat ini. Walau Ayahku melarang aku tetap datang ke sini. Tempat ini indah kan?"

_Rasanya aneh.. Kenapa dia menceritakan hal ini kepadaku? Padahal aku selalu memarahinya.._

"Kalau tempat ini rahasia bagimu, dan sangat berarti.. Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Aku.. bukannya hanya akan mengganggumu?"tanyaku heran.

"Takane kau berbeda. Kau selalu memasang sikap apa adanya. Jika tak suka kau akan berkata tidak. Baik, cerewet, dan pemarah. Bagiku kau orang yang aneh karena biasanya kebanyakan orang yang ku temui selalu saja baik di hadapanku, tetapi ketika aku tak ada mereka selalu mencelaku.. membenciku.. Karena itulah aku lebih memilih untuk sendiri dan terus tersenyum.. Membenci diriku yang lemah ini.. Tapi ketika melihatmu dengan sikapmu yang aneh.. Kau membuatku merasa nyaman dengan keadaanku ini..Terima Kasih telah menjadi temanku.. Oleh karena itu aku mengajakmu ke sini."

_Oh.. ahaha memang benar aku aneh jadi wajar saja sih.. Tapi..membuatnya nyaman? Justru bukannya dia yang lebih aneh? Ah sudahlah tak perlu kupikirkan.._

"Terima kasih atas pujian dua kali kata anehnya. Ya aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan.. Jika memang itu membuatmu merasa senang..Aku tak keberatan untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu.. Jadi tak usah sungkan untuk bercerita padaku.."

Haruka membalas perkataan Takane dengan senyuman. Sembari mengambil salah satu bunga, yang ada pada semak-semak penuh bunga cantik itu..

"Kau tau bunga ini? Ini merupakan salah satu bunga yang jarang tumbuh"

"Ini warna ungu? Aku tak tahu.. Bunga apa ini?"

"Ini_ Bunga Aster.. _Biasanya bunga ini melambangkan keberuntungan dan kasih sayang.."

_Semakin ku perhatikan bunga yang telah diambilnya, ternyata dia benar.. Bunga aster itu indah sekali.. Padahal aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan bunga-bunga.. Tapi jika melihat hamparan bunga di tempat ini.. Membuat perasaanku.. tenang._

"Ah.. bunga yang indah" _ucapku dengan senyum._

"Warna yang sama dengan bola matamu.."

"Eh?Apa yang kau kata—"

_Aku pun hendak bertanya padanya dan mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajahnya.. Tapi tanpa kusadari.. INI MERUPAKAN POSISI YANG BERBAHAYA!_

"Ap.. KAU TERLALU DEKAT BODOH!"_ aku pun mendorong dirinya._

_Apa yang dipikirkannya! Dia gila ya.. Jantungku! Cepat kau stabil! Apaan sih dia ini! Menyebalkan!_

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku ingin pulang.. "

"Um.. Baiklah.. Mari kita pulang Takane"

Haruka-pun hendak memegang tangan Takane, namun Takane menepisnya.

"Ja—jangan sentuh aku.. Memalukan"

"Ah.. Um.. Baiklah.. Maaf."

* * *

Mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan kota meninggalkan bukit penuh bunga itu. Sembari menyusuri jalan setapak Takane pun melihat keindahan langit senja yang sebelumnya tak pernah diperhatikannya.

_Seandainya waktu bisa berhenti saat ini. Mungkin kebahagiaan ini.. Bisa kurasakan untuk selamanya. Apapun yang terjadi saat ini.. Kurasa sudah cukup untuk keadaanku.. Perasaanku.. Terima Kasih.. Haruka_

Tiba-tiba suara menakutkan yang tampaknya berasal dari binatang-binatang kecil terdengar, hal ini membuat Takane tersadar bahwa mereka masih di dalam hutan.

"Ap- apaan suara itu?"

"Suara apa?"

"Hah?! Kau tak mendengarnya?"

"Sepertinya hanya suara kelalawar yang mulai berterbangan.."

_Seketika tubuhku merinding, yap benar- Walaupun aku jago bermain game, aku takut pada binatang aneh semacam kelalawar atau reptil lainnya._

"Ke- kelalawar?"

"Ya.. kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Takane berusaha tenang.. Namun tiba-tiba kawanan penghisap darah itu, mendadak keluar secara bersamaan sehingga membuat Takane panik.

"GYAAAA!"

"Takane! Hati-hati!"

_GUBRAK._

"Sa-sakiit.. "

"Takane? Kau tidak ap- Takane kakimu terluka!"

"Ugh... Hah? Sudahlah.. luka segini tak apa- Huwa! Duuh- sakit"

_Apa-apaan ini kenapa kaki ku lemah sekali?! Woi! Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya aku pulang?! Ayo berdiri!_

"Takane jangan memaksakan diri.. Baiklah. Biarkan aku menggendongmu"

"HE?! EH!? Ti-tidak usah! Aku bisa berjalan! Kau cukup jalan sendiri saja, la-lagipula aku berat kau pasti tidak ku- WUAH-"

Haruka pun mengangkat tubuh Takane dan menggendongnya. Hal ini membuat wajah Takane merona padam.

"Sudahlah.. Biar ku antar kau pulang.. Ini karena salahku mengajakmu ke sini. Maaf ya."sambil tersenyum bersalah Haruka mulai berjalan sambil menggendong Takane.

"HEI- Tu-turunkan aku! Aku bisa berjalan!"

"Tak apa.. Takane tidak terlalu berat kok.. Kau kan perempuan.. Hahahaha"

"uh- terserah kau- sajalah"

_Apa boleh buat.. Lagipula kakiku memang sakit, ya sudahlah ini juga tidak terlalu buruk._

Sambil menyusuri jalan yang hanya diterangi lampu-lampu dan terangnya sinar bulan.. Takane terdiam sambil memandang leher Haruka.. Dia mulai meyadari perasaan yang kini semakin berkembang dalam dirinya..

"Haruka.. Terima Kasih.. Atas hari ini."

"Ya.. sama-sama Takane"

Sambil terus menggendong Takane, paras Haruka tersenyum lembut. Dia merasa cukup bahagia, karena telah menghabiskan waktu bersama orang berharganya.

.

**_˹Dan terima kasih, atas __Kenangan Berharga ini_˼**

_Takane._

_._

_._

Ujar Haruka dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

Author's Note:

* _Swarovski: _Sejenis batu perhiasan yang mirip berlian. Tapi menurutku malah mirip kristal sih- Lol

* _Oolong Tea_: Teh yang berasal dari China, biasanya mengandung kandungan yang baik untuk kesehatan.

* _Aster: _Bunga berwarna ungu atau berwarna lain, yang memiliki bau yang khas. Serius ini bunga cantik lho~

* * *

MAAPKAN AKU UPDATENYA TERLALU LAMA QAQ)/ *sungkem*. Sebenernya sepertiga(?) ceritanya waktu itu udah dibikin gak lama dari chapter 1- cuma malas melanda dan- SAYA KEBURU PKL selama 6 bulan- hahah;;; /cries

Sekali lagi maafin aku bagi yang udah nunggu update-an saya ;;A;;))/ Chapter 3 juga aku gak bisa janji bakal publish kapan- tugas ku banyak- urk..

Btw di chapter kali ini ada yang mau aku bahas sedikit XD Waktu bagian Haruka bilang warna bola matanya Takane itu ungu, menurut kalian gimana? Soalnya aku liatin di anime emang warnanya ungu sih- Btw~ Maaf aku buat Haruka jadi gentleman disini~ 3 Abisnya dia emang gak selemah yang kita duga juga kok~ Akhir kata~ Sampai jumpaaa! Ditunggu review-nya~ 3)/


	3. Reminiscences of Doll and Art

Summary: "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Menyenangkan sekali saat-saat bersama denganmu Takane." (Haruka to Takane)

..

.

Memories of Tanabata

.

..

* * *

Minggu, 04 Juli 20xx

.

Pagi hari di hari minggu.

..

.

"KRIIIIIING! KRIIIIIING!"

Sebuah alarm tampak berbunyi untuk membangunkan seorang gadis. Dengan tatapan seram dalam selimut berwarna oranye itu, gadis itupun berusaha meraih alarm yang masih berdering dengan kerasnya.

"Trak_"_

Gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai itupun terbangun. Tampak mata sembab, serta kantung mata yang terlihat menghitam pada wajahnya. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berkaca.

"Sial, aku sama sekali tak bisa tertidur" keluh gadis itu.

_Apa-apaan itu?! Kejadian kemarin benar-benar sangat aneh! Aku tak mengerti! ARGH! APAAN SIH INI! JADI KESAL! Lagipula tidak seperti biasanya! Kenapa juga akhir-akhir ini dia sering tersenyum?! Eh?! Tunggu dulu, dia memang tiap detik selalu tersenyum sih— EH?! TIDAK TIDAK! DIA ANEH KOK! KALAU TIDAK ANEH TIDAK MUNGKIN DIA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KAN?! Oke. Tenanglah Takane! Tarik Nafas! Mari kita ingat kejadian kemarin.._

_.._

「Warna yang sama dengan bola matamu..」

「Ini karena salahku mengajakmu kesini. Maaf ya..」

「Kau kan perempuan..」

「Ya.. sama-sama Takane」

..

Seketika wajah Takane sangat merah bagaikan tomat matang.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku dalam kamar.

_Apa sih?! Dia memang benar-benar aneh! Tapi daripada itu.. Apa benar dia menganggapku orang yang berharga bagi dirinya? Apa dia, benar-benar mempercayaiku? Dan sepertinya.. Aku sedikit aneh hari itu.. HE?! EHHHH!?_

"PLAAAAAK!"

Takane menampar kedua pipinya dengan tangannya. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kejadian kemarin bukanlah mimpi. Pipinya pun terlihat memerah, dan ia merasa kesakitan. Tetapi ada suatu perasaan yang menggganjal dan dadanya berdegup kencang.

_Apa sih.. Perasaan yang menyakitkan di dadaku ini? Aneh tapi.. Terasa bahagia.. Mungkinkah aku harus mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Ayano-chan? Eh?! APA SIH?! KAYANYA GAK PERLU YA HAHAHA. Kayaknya aku cuma kurang tidur._

_"Sraak"_

Takane-pun kembali berbaring pada tempat tidurnya. Sambil menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah dia menggumam sedikit.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan besok?_

..

.

* * *

Senin, 05 Juli 20xx

.

Sore itu jam pelajaran sekolah telah usai. Tampak tiga orang yang terlihat sibuk dengan peralatan masing-masing. Takane tampak terlihat kesulitan memasang pita untuk hiasan di atas papan tulis.

"Uuuh.. Jangan main-maiiin… Masa aku tak bisa menggapai tempat ini…"

Haruka yang melihat Takane yang kesusahan, tidak tinggal diam. Diapun pergi ke arah Takane untuk membantunya.

"Berikan padaku Takane, untuk tempat yang tinggi serahkan saja padaku." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Haruka-pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Takane. Tak sengaja tangannya pun bersentuhan dengan tangan Takane yang membuat Takane terperanjak kaget.

"Eeh?! Waa! Baiklah iya jangan mendekat! Akan kuberikan pita ini padamu!"

Wajah Takane pun kembali memerah..

_Aaaaaaaaah! Aku bingung sekali kenapa aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang! Dan dia terlalu dekatttt!_

Dengan ekspresi kebingungan dan khawatir Haruka mencoba berbicara pada Takane.

"Takane? Kau tak apa? Wajahmu merah sekali, kau tidak demam kan?" tanya Haruka.

Haruka berupaya menyentuh dahi Takane, namun dengan cepat Takane menepis tangan Haruka.

"A—Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja! Sana kau cepat pasang saja pita ini!

Akupun memberikan pita yang hendak kupasang pada si bodoh ini, sambil mengalihkan pandanganku. Tentu saja aku tak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang seperti ini.

_GAWAT, STATUS WASPADA. WAJAHKU CEPATLAH KEMBALI NORMAL. _Ujarku dalam hati sambil menutup mata menahan perasaan yang aneh ini.

Si Bodoh itu masih memperhatikanku dari belakang, dan tampaknya tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi.

Haruka-pun mendekatkan tangannya ke pundak Takane, "Benarkah kau tak apa-ap-"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan cepatnya, dan munculah Kenjirou-sensei yang membawa pohon bambu yang cukup besar.

"HOI KALIAN SETIDAKNYA TOLONG BANTU AKU MEMBAWA POHON BAMBU INI!" ujar Kenjirou-sensei sambil berusaha menahan beban berat yang berasal dari pohon bambu.

Tangan Haruka yang tadinya ingin menggapai pundak Takane-pun, ditariknya kembali.

"Eeh? Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya? Sensei kau menyuruh anak perempuan untuk membawa barang berat?" jawabku egois.

"Tentu saja bukan kau, Haruka cepat kemari dan bantu aku."

"Oke Sensei!"

_NICE TIMING SENSEI! Syukurlah aku bisa lari dari si bodoh itu! _Akupun kembali menyibukkan diri mendekor ruangan kelas.

..

.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin sore. Setelah tugas yang bisa kulakukan selesai, aku hanya duduk termenung di sudut kelas. Tampak _Sensei_ dan si Bodoh itu, masih terlihat sibuk dengan pohon-pohon bambu yang mereka bawa.

_Tak kusangka akan memakan waktu setengah hari seperti ini._ Ujarku dalam hati sambil menghela napas.

"Takane daripada kau hanya terdiam dengan wajah bodohmu itu bagaimana kau membelikan minuman untuk kami? Tampaknya aku butuh sedikit _kafein,_ untuk memulihkan tenagaku yang sudah tua ini," ujar sensei.

"Maaf, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh sensei? Coba katakan hal itu sekali lagi dan akan ku adukan semua tingkahmu kepada kepala sekolah" jawabku.

"Maafkan aku." Jawab _sensei _sambil meringis.

"Ya sudah akan kubelikan, tapi nanti ganti uangnya ya!" ujarku sambil berdiri.

"Itu sih urusan gampang!" sambil tersenyum licik guruku itu kembali sibuk memangkas pohon bambu.

"Takane aku Oolong Tea ya!" ujar Haruka sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, iya baiklah."

..

.

* * *

Lorong di sekolah tersebut mulai sepi, hanya terlihat satu dua orang saja yang melangkah. Cahaya senja perlahan mulai memudar. Seorang perempuan dengan wajah seramnya, tampak jalan sendirian pada lorong sekolah itu sambil menggerutu.

_Geez, kenapa aku jadi membeli minuman ini sendirian sih?! Dan kenapa juga aku mau menuruti keinginan Sensei itu! Ah.. tapi, mungkin begini sedikit lebih baik. Aku bisa menghindarinya sebentar dulu saja, agar hatiku tenang._

Takane melihat langit yang mulai gelap.

_HEE!? Apa-apaan ini, hari sudah terlalu sore! Baiklah cepat selesaikan ini dan segera pulang. Aku tak mau membuang-buang waktuku!_

Takane menghampiri salah satu_ vending machine_ di sudut sekolah. Sambil membeli minuman yang dipesan.. Dia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin. Gadis berkuncir dua itu tampak tersenyum senang.

"Haruka, pesan Oolong Tea kan? Hehehe"

Takane tersenyum manis sambil memikirkan kejadian lucu kemarin. Tanpa disadarinya, ada seseorang yang hendak menegurnya dari belakang.

"A- Ano, Takane.. San?"

"WAAAAA! A-Apa?! Si- siapa?!" ujarku kaget.

"Eeh?! Ini aku Ayano, kenapa kau kaget begitu?" ujar gadis berperawakan rambut coklat panjang tersebut.

"A—Ayano-chan? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu sore?"

"Ah itu, aku mendapatkan nilai yang buruk dalam tes sebelumnya, jadi aku ada kelas tambahan sepulang sekolah hahaha," jawabnya sambil tersenyum memaksa.

"Haah~ Ayano-chan kalau kau begitu terus nanti bisa-bisa kau tidak naik kelas loh." Akupun mengambil dua minuman kaleng yang telah terjatuh di bagian bawah _vending machine_ tersebut.

"Ahaha maaf, aku akan berusaha di tes berikutnya.. Tapi.. Sebelum itu, kenapa tadi kau tersenyum sendiri Takane-san?"

Takane terdiam malu, iapun berusaha menjawab sebisanya. Namun saat itu juga wajahnya kembali menjadi merah padam.

"A—apa maksudmu?! A—aku tidak tersenyum?!" jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Takane-san tolong jangan berbohong wajahmu memerah tuh."

_Gawat, aku tertangkap basah._ Ujarku dalam hati, yang tak kuat melihat senyum penasaran Ayano-chan.

Walaupun sudah bersusah-payah menutupi kegelisahannya hari itu. Ayano tampak mengetahui gelagat yang tidak biasa pada Takane. Namun, tak berapa lama, semua keluh kesahnya tak dapat ditahan lagi. Perempuan bersorot mata tajam nan menyeramkan itupun menangis kecil.

"Uhhh AYANO-CHAAN, GIMANA INI?" Takane menangis pelan, sambil memeluk Ayano.

"Eh apa? Hee?! Ta- takane-san?" ujar gadis itu kebingungan.

..

.

* * *

"Ayano, menurutmu bagaimana? Aku sangat bingung.. Dia sedikit berubah, membuatku terasa aneh? Mungkin? Err, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Takane-san."

"I—Iya?"

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan kau itu menyukai Haruka-san apa aku perlu mengatakan hal ini berulang kali?"

"U—uwaaah jangan keras-keras! SSHHH SHH!"

"Haah~ Takane-san.. Kau itu orangnya selalu memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius sih. Sesekali tolong dibawa santai saja. Apalagi ketika menyangkut hal yang berkaitan dengan Haruka-san, kau jadi tampak begitu sensitif. Kau tau, kau harus mulai berusaha jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri loh. Jangan sampai menyesal di akhir!"

"Apa sih Ayano-chan. Kau kira menyatakan perasaan itu mudah. Apalagi si bodoh itu tidak peka terhadap perasaan semacam ini. Err~ kau tau maksudku kan?"

"Takane-san, kau tau waktu akan terus berjalan loh! Jadi sebelum terlambat, kau harus mengatakannya. Selama ini hanya kamu kan yang selalu berada di sisinya? Kau teman satu-satunya yang dia miliki, sebelum aku dan Shintaro-kun datang. Kau sudah melewati banyak hal bersamanya. Secepatnya, kau harus mengatakan tentang perasaanmu terhadapnya."

"Ayano-chan tapi.."

"SST! Takane-san! Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri mengerti? Apapun resiko jawabannya, kau harus menerimanya. Tak perlu takut dengan Haruka-san, yang tidak ingin bersamamu lagi saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Karena aku yakin Haruka-san memiliki perasaan yang sama dengamu. Jadi percayalah!" ujar gadis manis tersebut dengan sorot mata serius.

"Um.. Baiklah.. Terima kasih Ayano-chan"

"Ya, aku merasa senang bisa membantumu Takane-san. Selain itu, minuman tadi mau diapakan ya? Kau membeli 4 kan? Dua sudah kita minum, lalu yang dua lagi?"

"UWAH IYA AKU LUPA! GAWAT! Maaf Ayano-chan aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang. Haruka dan Sensei pasti menungguku. Kau pulang duluan saja ya! Sampai besok!"

"Ah iya, aku juga mesti bergegas. Sampaikan salamku pada Haruka-san dan Ayah juga ya!"

"Ya, baik! Sampai besok!" akupun berlari meninggalkan Ayano-chan seorang diri.

Ayano yang melihat pundak Takane yang sedang berlari dari kejauhan mulai tersenyum kagum.

"Wah wah senangnya memiliki orang yang disukai.. Suatu saat aku juga ingin merasakan jatuh cinta ah! Hehe!" ujar gadis manis itu, sambil memakai syal berwarna merah kesukaannya diapun berlalu meninggalkan sekolah.

..

.

* * *

Sementara itu di dalam kelas.

"Kenapa perempuan itu lama sekali sih? Ini sudah selesai dan waktunya aku pulang. Apa sih yang membuat dia lama membeli minuman?" Keluh guru paruh baya itu.

"Mu- mungkin _vending machinenya _rusak sensei, mungkin dia pergi membeli minuman di _minimarket _depan sekolah yang ramai itu, sehingga dia terlambat kembali," jawab Haruka

"Ah, begitu ya? Hm.. aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku pukul 7 malam ini. Haruka bolehkah aku pulang duluan? Sampaikan pada Takane bahwa aku ada urusan, tenang saja aku akan mengganti uang minumannya besok pagi."

"Eh? Aku tidak masalah menyampaikan hal itu padanya, lalu soal minumannya gimana?"

"Berikan saja pada gadis galak itu, biarkan dia meminumnya. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Sampai besok."

"Ah, iya. Sampai besok sensei."

Guru paruh baya itupun pergi dari kelas, tampak terdengar langkah kakinya yang mulai menjauhi ruangan kelas. Tinggalah Haruka seorang diri dalam kelas itu. Dengan tenang Haruka menunggu kedatangan Takane, namun ia menyadari ruangan kelasnya yang masih agak berantakan. Laki-laki itupun mulai membersihkan beberapa barang yang berserakan di lantai. Setelah selesai, ia menyapu beberapa sudut kelasnya, tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah gunting berwarna biru muda.

_Kalau tak salah ini milik Takane kan? _ujarnya dalam hati.

Diapun berjalan menuju meja Takane untuk menaruh gunting tersebut. Namun dengan kecerobohannya, Haruka malah menabrak meja Takane dan menyebabkan buku-buku yang berada di atasnya pun berjatuhan. Haruka bergegas mengambil buku Takane yang terjatuh, iapun melihat secarik kertas yang menyembul keluar dari buku yang dipungutnya. Kertas itu tampak dilaminasi dengan rapihnya. Karena penasaran, Haruka pun menarik kertas itu dan melihatnya. Tampak gambar yang dibuat Haruka, pada saat festival sekolah tahun lalu di kertas itu. Terlihat tulisan kecil di sudut kertas, yang merupakan tulisan tangan Takane.

**「コノハ，九ノ瀬遥によって芸術。」**

「_Konoha, Kokonose Haruka ni yotte geijutsu._」

"Hehehe!" Haruka tertawa kecil, ia tak menyangka Takane masih menyimpan gambar yang dibuatnya setahun lalu.

"SRAAAK!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu yang dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa, muncul gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya.

"Sensei, Haruka maaf aku ter-"

Takane langsung menjatuhkan pandangannya pada benda yang dipegang Haruka, seketika wajahnya merah merona.

_WAAAAAAAAA! ITU BARANG RAHASIAKU! _ujarku dalam hati, akupun tak tau lagi harus bereaksi apa. Segera ku hampiri dirinya, dan kurebut benda itu dari tangannya.

"Waaaaa! Ap- Apa yang kau lihat!? Ja-jangan sembarangan menyentuh barang milikku!"

"Ma- maaf."

Suasana kelas pun menjadi hening seketika, Takane hanya diam membisu dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Haruka memecah sunyi dengan mengatakan hal yang tak terduga.

"Apa kau menyukai gambar itu?"

「_Tentu saja aku menyukainya! Aku menyimpannya, karena dia sangat mirip denganmu! Apalagi kau memberikan gambar ini kepadaku dengan wajah tersenyummu!_」ujarku dalam hati.

_Rasanya aku ingin meneriakan kata-kata itu, lalu lari pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi, mana mungkin aku berkata seperti itu kan?_

"A-aku!" ucapku terbata.

"Hanya menyimpannya karena.. Aku.. aku menghargai hasil karyamu. Bukannya soal suka atau tidak, jadi jangan salah paham!"

_Ini kebohonganku yang kesekian kalinya. Maafkan aku Haruka._

Haruka memasang wajah terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Takane, namun tak lama kemudian ia malah tersenyum senang dan tertawa karena hal itu.

"Hehe, terima kasih Takane aku senang."

_Kenapa tersenyum sih bodoh! Aku kan jadi.. ARGHHH! Sudahlah Takane! Kau kuat! Oh iya! Alihkan pembicaraan! Baiklah, aku akan menanyakan kemana perginya Sensei!_

"Oh iya, mana Sensei? Tadi aku mengobrol sedikit dengan Ayano-chan, sehingga terlambat kembali. Kurasa kopinya sudah mulai tidak dingin," ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Kau mengobrol dengan Ayano-chan? Kukira kau membeli minuman itu di minimarket depan sekolah."

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku membelinya di tempat yang jauh seperti itu!"

"Tapi Sensei sudah pulang.."

"Eh?! Lalu uangnya gimana? Terus juga minuman ini gimana?"

"Soal uang Sensei akan menggantinya besok, dan minumannya dia bilang kau boleh meminumnya."

"Begitukah? Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang saja, sudah mau malam nih!"

"Baik."

_Tak biasanya dia menjawab sedatar itu,_ ujarku dalam hati sambil membereskan beberapa barang ke dalam tas.

_Yah, bukan urusanku juga sih. Lagipula aku kan cuma teman sekelas. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan oleh seorang Takane kan? _layaknya orang bodoh akupun berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

..

.

* * *

Perlahan tapi pasti mentari mulai turun, dan meredupkan cahayanya. Senja itu, mereka kembali pulang berdua. Namun suasana sepi pada mereka berdua sangat terasa. Haruka sibuk memerhatikan jalan, sedangkan Takane sibuk mendengarkan lagu dengan headphonenya. Sebenarnya Takane sedang memikirkan ucapan Ayano yang masih terngiang di kepalanya. Namun, Haruka mulai memecah sunyi dengan membuka obrolan di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Takane sepertinya aku lapar."

"Hah?! Tahanlah sebentar lagi! Rumahmu kan sudah dekat!"

"KRUUYUUK"

Terdengar dengan jelas suara perut Haruka yang sangat kelaparan.

"Maaf.. hehehe," ujarnya sambil tersenyum malu.

Akupun langsung tercengang setelah mendengar suara perutnya, dan seketika aku tertawa dengan kencangnya

"Pfft.. Ahahaha! Kencang sekali seperti suara mesin rusak!" Akupun tertawa dibuatnya, benar-benar si Bodoh ini.

Haruka hanya menggaruk kecil kepalanya seperti biasa, menahan malu. Namun tak lama kemudian, pandangannya teralihkan oleh wangi _crêpe_ dari salah satu toko dekat departement store, yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari jalanan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Wah harum sekali! Takane! Ayo kita beli _crêpe_!" ujar dia bersemangat.

Terlihat jelas sekali pada sorot matanya yang menginginkan kue manis itu. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

"Iya baiklah," jawabku sekenanya.

_Sesekali menemaninya tidak masalah kan? Lagian cuma jajan crêpe saja, _ujarku dalam hati.

Si Bodoh itu pun langsung melesat dengan cepatnya ke arah toko _crêpe _itu, meninggalkanku seorang diri. Aku yang hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, yang berusaha membeli _crêpe _diantara kerumunan orang.

"Seperti anak-anak heheheh!" Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

_Sepertinya aku jadi sering tertawa akhir-akhir ini, _ujarku dalam hati.

_Apa jarak aku dan dia sudah semakin dekat?_ batinku.

_Eh?! Tunggu! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?! Tidak Tidak! Jangan berharap terlalu jauh Takane!_

Akupun berusaha mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu si Bodoh itu. Akhirnya aku memillih duduk di salah satu sisi teras, yang berada tepat di bawah pohon besar.

_Dari sini kelihatan kan si Bodoh itu? Jadi semestinya dia bisa dengan mudah menemukanku._

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, diapun keluar dari toko _crêpe _itu. Sambil menengok kiri dan kanan yang tampaknya mencariku, dia memperlihatkan wajah kebingungannya. Akupun melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya, benar saja dia langsung melihatnya karena posisiku yang dibawah pohon besar. Ia langsung pergi ke arahku, layaknya anjing kecil yang menemukan majikannya. Aku melihat kedua tangannya yang memegangi _crêpe._

_ Sepertinya dia benar-benar lapar hingga harus membeli 2 __crêpe, _ujarku dalam hati.

"Takane, maaf menunggu lama. Ini untukmu, kau suka rasa strawberry campur almond kan?" ujar si Bodoh itu sambil memberikan salah satu _crêpe _ dari tangannya.

"Eh?! Ini buatku?" tanyaku heran.

"Iya, anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah menjaga gambar yang kubuat" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

_Rasanya hati jadi tenang setelah melihat senyumnya._

"Kalau begitu.. Te- terima kasih."

"Iya sama-sama," iapun langsung melahap _crêpe _yang dibelinya tadi.

_Membuatku senang dengan cara seperti ini. Kau benar-benar curang, _batinku dalam hati.

Aku memakan _crêpe _yang diberikannya tadi. Dengan perlahan sambil memandangi jalan setapak di kota ini. Angin malam yang melalui ubun-ubun terasa sangat nyaman hari itu. Hingga tak terasa aku sudah menghabiskan satu _crêpe _yang lumayan besar.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Haruka.

"Ah, iya.. Ayo kita pulang," jawabku.

"Masih jam 6.30 sore ya, cepat sekali kita makannya hehehe," ujarnya lagi.

"Hah? Menurutku itu lama loh. Ayo kita pulang saja," ketusku sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah."

Kami kembali berjalan melewati samping departement store yang sangat ramai. Walau hari sudah malam, jalan setapak ini selalu ramai oleh kerumunan orang. Maklum saja karena ini kota yang cukup besar. Namun, ketika aku sedang melamun seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja Haruka menarik tanganku kembali dengan erat hingga aku nyaris terjatuh.

"Apaan sih!? Jangan menarikku tiba-tiba dong! Kau kenapa sih jadi suka menarik tangan orang seenaknya saja!" ujarku marah.

"Ma- maaf Takane. Tapi aku.. Itu.. Sebentar saja.."

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau pergi ke Game Center bersamaku? Mungkin ini memang mendadak, tapi.. Ada satu permainan yang ingin kucoba bersamamu. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Seketika rasanya ada petir yang menyambar di kepalaku.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ Rasanya aku ingin teriak saja sambil membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding terdekat.

_INI KAN YANG DINAMAKAN PERGI KENCAN?!_ _MUSTAHIL ORANG SEPERTIKU PERGI KENCAN?! TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK. INI PASTI MIMPI! Ta- tapi, kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang 2 kali! Aku tidak boleh melewatkannya. Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu Takane! Ayano-chan, berikan keberanianku padamu, _teriakku dalam hati.

"Se-sepertinya bisa. Tapi jangan terlalu lama ya. Aku- maksudku jam malam di rumahku itu jam 7.30 kau tau kan apa artinya itu?

"Baik, akan kupastikan kita sudah sampai dirumahmu pada pukul 7.20"

"Terserah kau sajalah"

* * *

Kami berdua memasuki area game center yang ramai. Lagu-lagu yang mengalun, bersahutan dengan beberapa suara yang keluar dari box-box permainan disana.

_Berisik sekali, aku tidak tahan,_ batinku.

Namun berbeda dengan Haruka yang langsung memasang wajah sumringah bahagia layaknya anak kecil. Seperti biasa dia langsung berlari ke salah satu box permainan. Sambil tersenyum ke arahku, dia memanggil kecil.

"Takane kesini!"

"Iya.. iya," aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan pasrah.

_Biarlah aku membuatnya senang hari ini,_ pikirku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku menghampiri Haruka yang berdiri di depan permainan menembak.

"Takane ayo coba ini!" ujarnya.

"Aku tak tanggung kalau kau kalah telak loh!" jawabku dengan sinis.

"Kupastikan aku tak akan kalah kali ini! Hehe"

Waktu demi waktupun terlewati dengan cepatnya, canda dan tawa yang mengiringi kesempatan ini begitu menyenangkan hati. Beberapa permainan di game center telah kami mainkan bersama-sama. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 06.55 malam. Dan sepertinya Haruka mulai lupa akan waktu karena dia terlalu senang.

"Haruka, sudah jam 06.55 loh ayo kita pulang," ujarku.

"EH!? Benarkah! Maaf Takane. Ayo kita pulang."

Kami berdua bergegas untuk pulang, dan segera meninggalkan game center itu. Haruka tampak sangat puas dengan hari ini, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang memancarkan aura positif.

_Syukurlah aku dapat membuatnya senang._

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil di belakangnya sambil bersyukur. Aku berharap dengan begini, dia akan lebih bersyukur dengan kehidupannya walaupun dia telah melewati banyak masa sulit dulu. Tiba-tiba saja, Haruka kembali berhenti mendadak yang membuatku menabraknya lagi.

"Ha- Ru- Ka- Apaan lagi sih?! Jalan yang bener dong!" ujarku marah.

Tak ada jawaban darinya, tak biasanya dia mengabaikanku. Akhirnya aku memandangi wajahnya dan melihat arah bola matanya. Yap, padangannya jatuh pada salah satu_ Doll Claw Machine_ yang berisikan beberapa boneka Dinosaurus. Dan seketika dia langsung berbalik ke arahku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"TAKANE, Aku mau coba mengambil Dinosaurus itu!" terangnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat polos itu berkilauan akibat rasa penasarannya.

"Hah!? Kau kan laki-laki kenapa juga ingin boneka?!"

"Eh, tapi itu kan Dinosaurus loh! Triceratops! T-rex! Raptor! Itu keren dan lucu! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat boneka Dinosaurus jadi aku ingin memilikinya satu!"

"Apa? Tri- Trigliserida? Apaan sih, aku gak kenal nama Dinosaurus. Terserah kau sajalah, yang penting jam 07.10 kita sudah harus pulang"

"Okaaay~~!"

Dan laki-laki itu langsung pergi ke tempat _Doll Claw Machine _tersebut. Mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya dan memandanginya dari samping.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima.. Lima koin telah dimasukan dan si bodoh itu masih belum mendapatkan bonekanya. Wajahnya pun masih terlihat penasaran dan sisa koin di tangannya hanya tinggal 5 lagi. Sesekali terlihat wajah kecewa, karena tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa mendapatkan salah satu boneka dalam mesin itu. Karena kesal menunggu, aku menghampirinya dan merebut sisa koin di tangannya.

"Aku kesal menunggumu bermain! Biarkan aku yang mencobanya, mana boneka yang kau inginkan?"

"Eh? Tapi ini sulit Takane.. Lebih sulit dari permainan menembak.. Apa kau serius?"

"Hah?! Kau meremehkanku? Lihat saja dalam satu kali mencoba aku akan mendapatkan boneka yang kau mau! Cepat katakan boneka yang mana yang kau mau?"

"Um.. Baiklah, kau lihat yang memiliki tubuh bulat disana yg berwarna hijau itu.. Yang memiliki dua tanduk dan satu cula, aku ingin yang itu. Namanya Triceratops."

"Baiklah, akan ku dapatkan si Tri- trigliserida itu! Lihat saja!"

"Triceratops." sela dia.

"Yaah terserah apa namanya. Ribet banget sih!" jawabku sembrono.

Akun mulai menekan tombol-tombol pada mesin itu. 1 koin, 2 koin, 3 koin.. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda aku akan berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu..

_Payah sekali aku, tidak mungkinkan aku membuatnya kecewa?! Ayo Takane cepatlah sedikit, 2 koin yang tersisa bagaikan nyawaku yang kritis. Cepat dapatkan boneka itu dan pulang. Tuhan tolong aku!_

"Takane, sepertinya tidak usah.. Ayo kita pulang saja, sudah mau jam 07.10 lupakan saja boneka ini ya?" ujarnya dengan senyum terpaksa dan kecewa.

_Aku tidak akan menyerah, akan kudapatkan boneka ini, _ujarku dalam hati.

"Tidak! Aku akan mencobanya lagi."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah diam, aku butuh konsentrasi tau!"

"Ba-baik"

_Mari tarik nafas, lalu hembuskan_ "Fuuh~"

_Oke, mari kita atur strategi. Biasanya claw yang ada di mesin ini telah di setting tingkat cengkeramannya. Kurasa tingkat cengkraman claw ini hanya berada di tingkat medium, jadi otomatis claw ini dapat dengan sangat mudah melepaskan boneka yang ingin kita ambil. Jadi, kemungkinan mengambil boneka yang jauh dari lubang tempat menaruh boneka itu 0%. Mau tidak mau, aku harus mencari boneka yang dekat dengan lubang. Selanjutnya aku harus mencari boneka yang terbebas dari himpitan boneka lain, karena boneka yang terhimpit satu sama lain juga dapat melepaskan cengkaraman claw. Ayo Takane, cari boneka yang bebas dan dekat.. Cari.. cari.. cari.. Ketemu! Boneka warna hijau bertanduk dua. Posisinya sedikit terhimpit di bagian kaki bawah, presentase mendapatkannya kemungkinan hanya 50%. Baiklah kita coba saja. Koin keempat, kuserahkan padamu!_

Aku memasukan koin keempat dengan penuh harap, sambil ku arahkan claw ke arah boneka warna hijau itu. Aku mengarahkan jariku pada tombol terakhir, yang akan mencengkeram boneka itu.

_Kumohon berhasil! _doaku dalam hati.

Aku menekan tombol itu, meluncurlah claw dari arah atas ke bawah yang akan menangkap salah satu boneka. Setelah ku cek dengan teliti. TEPAT SEKALI! Clawnya mencengkeram tubuh besar boneka itu. Namun, perjuangan masih belum berakhir.

_Oke Takane, perlahan.. Mari kita tarik boneka itu.._

Aku kembali menekan tombol pada mesin itu. Aku nyaris melupakan Haruka yang keheranan karena melihat diriku yang berubah ke mode serius ini. Claw itu kembali terangkat ke arah atas dengan perlahan, terlihat satu boneka yang berhasil di tangkap claw itu. Aku kembali mengarahkan claw itu ke dalam lubang untuk menjatuhkan boneka itu, dan tidak lama boneka itu sampai ke atas lubang dan aku menjatuhkannya.

"Trak!"

Boneka itu berhasil aku dapatkan. Aku mengambilnya pada lubang besar di bawah mesin itu. Dan kuberikan pada Haruka.

"Ini."

Dia terlihat gemetar, wajahnya memerah. Tampaknya boneka itu terlihat bersinar di matanya.

"WAAAAAAH! Takane kau keren sekali! Terima kasih kau telah membawa pulang Triceratops! Aku sangat senang! Terima kasih! Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Takane Enomoto! Hehehe," jawabku dengan sombong.

"Hahaha kau benar.. Oh iya, tersisa satu koin lagi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Err- Kurasa keberuntunganku kali ini cuma satu kali saja.. Aku tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan boneka lagi.. Maaf.."

Suasanya pun berubah canggung. Tapi, Haruka tampak merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit bergembira.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mencobanya lagi! Kali ini biar aku yang memberikan boneka pada Takane," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?! Apa?! Tidak usah! A- Aku tidak suka boneka!"

"Hehehe tak usah sungkan. Sebentar ya!"

Wajahnya terlihat berbeda, dia terlihat lebih serius. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi sorot matanya berbeda dari yang tadi.

_Sepertinya aku jadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. _Aku yang terpana dengan raut wajahnya, tidak memperhatikan tangannya yang mulai menekan tombol-tombol pada _Doll Claw Machine _itu.

"Trak!"

Tiba-tiba bunyi suara yang sama persis seperti aku mendapatkan boneka tadi. Yap, Haruka berhasil mendapatkan bonekanya. Aku tercengang, ternyata dia bisa mendapatkannya jika dia melakukannya dengan serius. Diambilnya boneka itu dari bawah mesin claw, tampak boneka yang sama persis seperti yang ku ambil tadi. Hanya berbeda di warnanya dan adanya hiasan pita kecil lucu di salah satu tanduknya.

"Ini untuk Takane, terima ya! Hehehe" ujarnya sambil memberikan boneka itu kepadaku.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya memandangi boneka yang masih berada di tangannya, yang berada tepat di depanku. Aku sangat senang, tak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa Haruka akan menjadi lelaki yang menawan seperti ini. Aku mendongak sedikit ke arah wajahnya. Raut wajah senyumnya terlihat berkilauan lagi seperti biasa.

Wajah_ tersenyum bahagianya itu yang selalu membuatku berdegup kencang, _batinku.

"A-aku! Ti-tidak suka warna pink!" akupun mulai melontarkan kata-kata yang semestinya tidak kuucapkan.

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa.

"Maaf.. Aku tadi hanya berfokus pada boneka ini karena kurasa, hanya boneka ini yang dapat kuambil. Aku-"

Wajahnya yang tampak kebingungan itu membuatku semakin gemas dan bahagia akan sikap polosnya. Kuraih boneka dinosaurus pink itu dari tangannya dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku.. Menghargai usahamu. Terima kasih Haruka!" jawabku dengan tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk boneka darinya.

Haruka terdiam, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya seketika menjadi lembut saat memandang Takane.

"Iya sama-sama Takane. Kau manis sekali saat tersenyum ya hehehe," jawabnya dengan polos tanpa basa-basi.

Raut wajah Takane langsung berubah total. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Haruka, karena selama ini ia sangat sulit untuk tersenyum di depan orang lain. Benar saja, dalam beberapa detik wajah Takane memerah karena malu.

_Rasanya aku ingin mengatakannya.._

"A- Aku- Aku! Aku tuh su-su-" ujarku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan.

"Su?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Su- Suka pita pada boneka ini! Ya! Pitanya lucu! Ja-jadi aku senang! Jangan salah paham! Ayo kita pulang dasar Bodoh!" jawabku.

"Eh?! Begitukah? Syukurlah.. Baiklah ayo kita pulang."

"Iya, ayo.."

_Lagi-lagi, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jujur. Aku memang bodoh.. Maafkan aku Ayano-chan. Akan kupastikan aku mengatakannya saat festival Tanabata nanti. Maafkan aku juga Haruka, aku yang sudah kau percayai ini, malah sekarang sering membohongimu. Maafkan aku.._

_.._

_._

* * *

Malam itu, Haruka mengantarkanku pulang sampai pintu gerbang rumahku. Selama perjalanan pulang, Haruka tak mengatakan sepatah katapun selain tersenyum bahagia. Tepat pukul 07.25 malam kami sampai. Setelah aku memasuki pintu gerbang rumahku, aku berusaha memecah sunyi dengan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mengantarkanku pulang. Tapi, sepertinya aku kalah cepat dengan dirinya, yang mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Menyenangkan sekali saat-saat bersama denganmu Takane," ucapnya sambil tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa.

"Eh?! I- Iya, i-ini cukup menyenangkan.. sepertinya.. hahaha.. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu," jawabku gugup.

"Iya."

"Sampai besok." Aku melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumah dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar Haruka tertawa.

"Hehehe!" tawanya kecil.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku heran.

"Takane, kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum ya! Aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu!" jawabnya dengan polos.

"Ap- apaan sih! Dasar bodoh! Sana pulang!" jawabku sambil membanting pintu rumah.

"Hahaha! Kalau begitu sampai besok Takane."

Akupun langsung berlari ke kamarku di lantai atas. Jantungku sangat berdegup kencang. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan terburu-buru, melemparkan tasku, dan mengintip keluar jendela. Aku melihat Haruka yang masih berdiri di depan rumahku sambil tersenyum.

_Ngapain sih dia? Aku tau dia memang sering bengong sambil tersenyum. Tapi kalau dia bengong terlalu lama, bukannya nanti jadi dianggap stalker kan? Cepatlah pulang bodoh! _ujarku dalam hati.

_Tapi, rasanya.. Aku tak ingin berpisah darinya.._

Tak lama kemudian Haruka membalikan badannya, dan berjalan menjauhi rumah Takane. Sepertinya dia akan segera meninggalkan rumah Takane.

_Tidak, jangan pergi. Aku masih belum mengatakannya._

Aku membuka jendela kamarku, angin malam yang dingin mulai memasuki kamarku. Aku ingin mengatakannya!

"Haruukaaa!" teriakku dengan lantang.

Haruka langsung membalikan badannya, ia menatap jendela kamar Takane yang terbuka lebar. Dilihatnya Takane dengan wajah memerah.

"Hari ini terima kasih banyak! Aku benar-benar senang! Jadi, maafkan aku yang membuatmu bingung! Sebetulnya aku benar-benar sangat bahagia!"

Dia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Apa-apaan itu, hahaha.." terlihat hembusan nafasnya di udara dingin malam itu.

"A-aku! Uuh! _Oyasumi!_ Sampai besok!"

"Brak!" Aku langsung menutup jendela kamarku beserta dengan tirainya. Aku bergetar hebat, karena lemas akupun duduk di lantai tepat dibawah jendela kamar.

_Gawat jantungku benar-benar terasa seperti mau meledak. Aku ini benar-benar payah! Mana mungkin aku menyatakan perasaan lewat jendela dasar bodoh! _Di saat aku sedang bingung dengan keadaan ini, aku mendengar suara Haruka dari luar.

"_Oyasumi!_" teriak Haruka.

Harukapun kembali berjalan pulang dan meninggalkan rumah Takane di tengah gelap dan dinginnya malam.

Takane yang masih terduduk lemas, memandangi tasnya yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia mendekati tas itu dan mengeluarkan boneka yang diberikan Haruka. Sambil tersenyum bahagia, dia memeluk erat boneka dinosaurus yang berharga itu. Diapun menggumam..

.

.

_**「Akan kujaga dengan baik semua kenangan ini dalam lubuk hatiku.」**_

Dan kemudian dia tertidur lelap dangan mimpi indahnya.

.

.

* * *

"Tap..Tap.."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di jalan yang gelap. Hanya sinar rembulan dan beberapa lampu redup yang menerangi jalan itu. Terlihat Haruka yang jalan seorang diri di tengah malam. Dengan wajah bahagianya dia menelusuri jalan pulang ke rumah.

"Dheg."

Tiba-tiba dada kiri Haruka terasa sakit yang amat sangat. Napasnya pun sesak, sehingga ia jalan terhuyung-huyung sambil memegangi tembok di jalan sekitarnya.

_Tidak, kenapa di saat seperti ini.. Tubuhku.._

"Dheg.. Dheg.."

Rasa sakit yang berada di dada kiri Haruka mulai menjulur ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di samping tembok. Rasa sakit yang menyebar lewat pembuluh darah itu benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Haah.. Haah.."

Haruka berusaha bernapas melalui mulutnya, namun rasa sakit di dadanya tak kunjung membaik.

_Gawat, ini tidak mungkin.. Di saat seperti ini.. Tidak ini tidak boleh terja-_

"Dheg!"

"Uakh!"

Haruka meringis kesakitan, rasa sakit di dadanya terasa seperti ditusuk oleh ratusan jarum. Sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, Haruka tetap berusaha menjaga kesadarannya. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling jalan, untuk meminta pertolongan. Tak ada seorangpun yang lewat di jalan sepi itu. Dia hanya seorang diri. Pandangannya pun mulai memudar saat ia melihat lampu jalan yang redup. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap sadar, Haruka memandangi tangan kanannya. Dia teringat dimana tangannya itu, menggenggam tangan Takane saat pergi ke bukit bunga. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal.

_Maafkan aku Takane, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Festivalnya, padahal tinggal satu hari lagi.. Maafkan aku._

"Bruk."

Haruka terbaring tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

..

.

* * *

Author's Note:

*_C__rêpe__:_ Kue panekuk tipis yang terbuat dari gandum atau terigu yang biasanya di beri berbagai macam topping buah-buahan.

*_Minimarket:_ Toko kecil yang mirip seperti swalayan, biasanya menjual barang kebutuhan sehari-hari.

***「コノハ，九ノ瀬遥によって芸術。」**dibaca _Konoha, Kokonose Haruka ni yotte geijutsu: _Diartikan sebagai "Konoha, digambar/didesain oleh Kokonose Haruka" atau dalam bahasa Inggris "Konoha, art by Kokonose Haruka."

*_Doll Claw Machine: _Permainan mesin pengait boneka, biasanya banyak terdapat di game center.

*_Claw: _Pengait.

*_Triceratops, T-rex, Raptor_: Nama-nama jenis dinosaurus.

*_Triceratops: _Salah satu jenis dinosaurus bertubuh gemuk, yang memiliki dua tanduk dan satu cula.

*_Trigliserida: _Salah satu jenis lemak utama yang mengalir di dalam darah. (Takane kesulitan mengeja Triceratops jadi dia memanggilnya Trigliserida)

* * *

Haloo! Hai- lama gak ketemu- Hehehe~ /ditimpuk berjamaah/

Maaf! Maaf banget ngilang setahun lebih gak update-update /sungkem/

Kelas 3 itu horor tiada tara, tugas numpuk, uji kompetensi (aku anak smk), ujian sekolah, ujian nasional.. Aku gak sempet update-update padahal chapter ini udah jadi setengah /alesan/ /dibuang/

Sebenernya ada beberapa kendala juga :") Ayah aku masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat penyakitnya persis seperti Haruka :") Dan yah, begitulah :") Doakan ayah aku cepet sembuh ya semua :"") /sekian curhatnya/

Tenang, update chapter 4 aku usahain gak lama.. Karena aku sudah kuliah yaay~ /o/ (Kesenengan karena bisa masuk PTN lewat jalur SNMPTN) /dibuang ke sumur/

So! Sekian dari saya~ Sampai jumpa! /v/) Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ;) Oh iya kalau boleh tanya, bagian mana yang bisa bikin kalian Suka sama Haruka dan Takane? Dijawab di kolom review atau di PM juga boleh ehehehe ((*q*))

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri /o/ Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin! Ayo amankan ketupatmu! Jangan sampai di habisin Haruka ya! XD /dibuang/

Btw, kalo ada yang mau temenan sama Author boleh loh ^^) Fb author ada di Bio ya /o/ Ditunggu~ ;)


End file.
